Her Hunger
by avv90
Summary: While fighting Titan emotions run high leaving Mikasa feeling empty inside. Another Love Story!


**_Well, hello there. I'm late on the SNK fandom I know but hear me out... I procrastinate. But let me get into detail why I ship this... Misaka is just so sweet- and Eren is just... Eren. Regardless she is too pure and kind which where my story comes in. Yes **,** it is a romance. No... not gonna do all that fluff and smut. It'll be a healthy portion of both a little later on you know I gotta build character development though. Happy reading-avv90_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter I:_**

 ** _Her Hunger_**

"How long are you planning on making me wait?" Her bland eyes drew to the expressionless face of the man before her,

"Until the medics say his fever has gone down, understood?" He was shorter than her but imposed the authority, her nose wrinkled in his presence.

"This is because you all overwork him." He narrowed his eyes at her, tipping closer.

"That's his job remember- to be used?"

"Not like this- how many trips have you forced him into transforming? How many titans has he killed in this week alone- more than anyone else in the survey corps!" She grew a bit closer to him, "Are you planning to work him to death like-like some sort of field animal?"

"Granted, I am authorized to do so- is there a problem with that?" Her dark hair seemed to cast a shadow over her face as he stared her down not a hesitation insight by either party.

"Yes-"

"Ah! Mikasa?!- Lieutenant Corporal Levi!?" She pulled back, sucking her teeth as she looked to the side.

"You-" Levi's eyes squinted to get a better view of Armin. "you're the guy whose stuck to Eren like glue right?" Levi moved past Mikasa, and closer to the blonde boy.

"Armin Arlert, Sir!" Mikasa stared from behind, waiting to see what would unfold.

"Good. You are in charge of Eren." Her eyes seemed to pierce through his head yet he did not flinch.

"Sir?" His voice drew low.

"Is there a problem?" Armin hesitated,

"He-I do believe Mikasa would be better suited to take care of-"

"I am not asking for an opinion- what I said was an order." Armin looked over to Mikasa- her eyes small, brows knitted in anger. Levi turned,

"You're still here?" Her fist clenched,

"I want to see him."

"I said it before- until his fever is gone you are." She slammed her fist against the wall beside her,

"He needs me-"

"He needs to rest- you in there will only cause more of an issue. So leave." Her eyes stung, all she wanted to do was to see him. Was that too much? He was being overworked, she needed to make sure that this is what he wanted if not she would handle it. She always did.

"Armin!" He bounced as he heard her call his name, "When he wakes up you come and get me first got it!" Armin held his arms to his chest, nodding. Armin felt the aura that surrounded them, at any moment one of these two could explode. It wouldn't be pleasing to be there if it did happen.

Mikasa turned back, leaving the way she came.

* * *

"I saw her make her way to his room-" Mikasa pushed open the dining room's door, hearing everyone's voice drop. She made her way in, not looking around she moved to the back of the room taking a seat by herself. He was fine… He had to be- right? She had seen him in worse pain- but they had been on seven missions to take down titan's that posed a threat in the last month. He was beyond exhausted! Especially when they were in a rush to push back a herd of fifteen-meter class titans. Misaka would try to elevate the amount he had to fight but they were beyond her capacity to take that many down to keep him safe-

"What are you doing?" She snapped from her thoughts looking up to see Jean, Connie, and Sasha trays in hand. She looked down a bit,

"Sitting."

"By yourself?" Connie grinned, "With Eren out and Armin taking care of him, you look lonesome!" Jean moved, smacking Connie's face with his elbow. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Besides that can we sit-?" Misaki looked around her- the entire dining area was filled and the only seats open were around her. She stood up ready to give her seat up,

"No. No-" Her mouth was full but with a few chews she spoke again, "With you!" Mikasa stared at them for a moment. Before leisurely sitting back down before seeing them all take their seats. Sasha slammed her tray down taking the seat beside Mikasa while Jean stared at her from ahead. Sasha shoved potatoes into her mouth with Connie watching in awe. Jean took up his drink before speaking,

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No." He rose his brows a bit,

"No?" He shook his head, "We got back a few days ago- have you eaten?" She looked down to the wooden table before answering.

"Yes."

"Can you clarify for me?" He sounded unswayed. " 'Cause that idiot is out for a while from what I hear. And if you were to collapse in the face of danger or in any case it will only cause him more stress you know?"

"I've eaten." She retorted.

"Ahh? Is that so?" He shrugged, "Because if you die I ponder who will take care of Eren-" He was pestering her, she knew this but it was true. She had missed every single meal for the past four days. She drank water when she had time to think about those foolish things but- would she be another problem? Mikasa pushed back in her seat,

"I will go get some-" Jean pushed up Connie's tray, moving to Mikasa.

"Eat it."

"Hey!"

"Shut up- go get another one. She needs to keep her energy up- she's the one who's killed the most Titans out of all us combined." Connie looked back at Mikasa,

"Fine." Without another word, Jean began to eat, and Connie stared at the bread that had lodged itself in Sasha's nose. Mikasa watched the people who sat with her. They were so weird. She took her seat and slid a hand under her chin, watching it unfold. Was this normal?

"You smile?" She looked back at Jean, "Without having to see Eren?" He was the only reason she smiled. He was her reason- Mikasa's eyes seemed to cloud for a moment. "Hey-?!" Jean's smile faded as well as her consciousness.

* * *

"She dehydrated and is lacking proper nutrition."

"Fixable?'

"Of course." Mikasa's eyes opened peering out into the room she caught the eyes of someone annoying. "Besides that- she's been whispering in her sleep for a while."

"Has she?" Her head was pounding but she knew what she was saying.

"She was calling for that boy-"

"I am awake." Her voice filled the room, only for them to turn to her.

"Awake?" Levi moved closer to her bed, "Do you think it's funny to starve yourself in protest?"

"I didn't starve myself." He narrowed his eyes at her,

"You think you can act like a child?" Mikasa pushed herself up, "I don't fall for those cheap tricks-"

"I am fine." She slid her legs across the bed, pushing herself up to her feet.

"You shouldn't be up-!" Mikasa's eyes darted to the doctor.

"I am fine." I heard him make a sound,

"If you are fine- then get out." She pushed herself to take up her contents on the chair beside the bed. Her head was pounding- and again she was feeling faint but brushed it off to leave the room. Mikasa stood outside for a moment,

"Lieutenant Corporal Levi please allow her to see him! She is on a self-destructive road without him-"

"You don't understand do you med?" Mikasa could hear the conversation from outside. "He doesn't want to see her. I can't do anything about what's going on but all I know is that he does not want to see her." Her eyes grew large,

"Just for a bit-"

"She'll get over it. Make sure you call her in for every meal. I want two trays finished before dinner. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

She tossed her boots off to the side, slumping down in bed. What was happening? He didn't want to see her- what did she do? She was giving him his space- she was allowing him to fight. What was wrong?! A knock on her door caused her to bite her lip, who was bothering her now at night?

"Come in." The door peeked open for her to see the blonde haired girl, Krista.

"Mikasa?"

"Krista? What is it?

"I heard you collapsed-" Mikasa sat up in a hurry,

"Who said that?"

"Jean and Sasha told me." She was fidgeting. "I don't want to intrude but I went into town to patrol yesterday!" She gave a slight smile, "I bought some chocolate- would you care for some?" Mikasa blinked once,

"No. I hate sweets." Her mouth opened a bit,

"No way?!" She looked down for a moment, "Is there something you want then?"

"No." She scratched the back of her head,

"If there is anything you need-"

"There isn't." She smiled a bit,

"Okay… I will take my leave then-"

"Mikasa?!" Only then did her interest spike- it was Armin. Her door thrown open, "He's awake! Eren's awake!"

* * *

 ** _Ahhh! Bye._**


End file.
